1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to telephone devices and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for remotely controlling a telephone device such as a speaker phone or telephone message recording device which is a standalone device or part of a security system.
2. Description of Related Art
Telephone devices such as a speaker phones and telephone message recording devices have become commonplace in home and business settings. The speaker phone allows the user to engage in a hands free conversation. To receive a call on a speaker phone, the user typically presses a function button on the base station or cordless handset to receive the call and activate the speaker phone microphone and speaker. To place a call, the user presses a function button to activate the speaker phone microphone and speaker. When a dial tone is heard, the user enters the telephone number on a keypad. However, the user is required to get up and walk over to the speaker phone to make, receive, or terminate a call. This may not be possible or convenient when the user is far away from the phone, is involved in other tasks, or has limited mobility. As a result, the user can be inconvenienced by missing a call or having a telephone message recording device being unnecessarily activated while trying to answer a call. Similarly, the user is required to get up and walk over to a telephone message recording device to perform functions such as playing back messages, changing the outgoing message, erasing messages, or leaving a voice memo for other family members, for instance.
A solution is needed that allows a user to remotely control a telephone device that addresses the above and other issues. It would further be advantageous to provide a solution that leverages the capabilities of a security system or a home automation network to allow a user to remotely control a telephone device.